


Dimensional fireplace

by Goxy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archie Sonic, Codependency, Crossover, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Fix-It of Sorts, Forgiveness, Found Family, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Headcanon, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mistaken Identity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possession, Sibling Bonding, Sonic 2006, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, learning to cope, pre-genesis wave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goxy/pseuds/Goxy





	Dimensional fireplace

# Percipice of disaster

~~_A.k.a get away from that damn cliff already!_ ~~

_Error_


End file.
